


【铁盾】你以为这就结束了？（pwp）

by yexingzhe



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yexingzhe/pseuds/yexingzhe
Summary: AA宇宙，初尝试
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	【铁盾】你以为这就结束了？（pwp）

自从美国队长和钢铁侠搞到一块，鹰眼侠就联合娜塔莎、布鲁斯（浩克）等人采购了一批时尚又高质量的墨镜以抵挡来自联盟两位首领的恋爱光线。至于索尔？那位阿斯加德神明自然不怕这些，所以被无辜又狠心地踢出了群聊。

而美国队长和钢铁侠本人，则是在苦恼前者的四倍性欲该如何满足的问题。他们曾非常严肃地询问过布鲁斯，但那位相对于浩克来说无比矮小的科学家，在确认两人确实是为性福着想后，布鲁斯在两双锐利的眼睛注视下为两人拍板。

“队长，好好享受。”科学家兼队医的布鲁斯不等两人反应就将控制权交给了绿大个，浩克有些茫然地眨眨眼。下一刻，似乎是布鲁斯对他说了什么，浩克揪起两人的衣领，毫不犹豫地丢进不知何时已经敞开的房间门，速度那叫一个快准狠。

“布鲁斯说过了，他们需要增强感情。”浩克吃着花生酱，对来找美国队长做训练的雷神义正严词。

索尔有些疑惑，也没在意那么多，独自一人去了训练室。

屋内。

“这是你的房间，队长。”托尼嘶了一声，揉捏略微疼痛的后背，“浩克一点没收力。”

“他已经很轻了，否则你现在就得进医务室。”史蒂夫捂着脖子，轻轻一扭发出了几次咔嚓声。他动作略微停顿，蔚蓝的眸子与钢铁侠的棕眸对视，表情有些纠结：“所以，你上我？”

“……是的，我上你。”托尼嘴角一抽，“四倍性欲，我要想好备选方案。”

“你似乎很担心？”史蒂夫微微蹙眉，“不用为了满足我牺牲太多。”

“其他人也就算了，这可是你，史蒂夫。”托尼爬到他面前，抬手轻捏他精致白皙的脸颊。面前的美国队长似乎散去了平日里领导者的锐利，柔软得如一位普通青年。托尼嗅到史蒂夫身上清新的洗衣液香味，心底已经为他软成了一滩水。

“你确定要在白天？”史蒂夫轻笑着探身过去，任由托尼的手抚上他的身体。从肩膀到胳膊，划过手心，再撩起衣摆抚上他的腹肌，托尼略显粗糙的掌心在美国队长白皙的肌肤上带起一片鸡皮疙瘩。爱抚带来的电流窜向脑门，令史蒂夫的蓝眼睛暗了暗，进攻性缓慢溢了出来。

“Well，光天化日之下，你不觉得很棒？”托尼舔舔嘴唇，很高兴史蒂夫有些生涩地回应，美国队长有力的手掌停在他脖颈，拇指擦过黑发男人滚动的喉结，“我可是用一车花生酱说服了绿大个让他把布鲁斯放出来为我们出主意。”

“看来钢铁侠做出了不小的牺牲。”史蒂夫低沉地笑，颤动的胸膛轻抵托尼掌心，令钢铁侠肉眼可见地吞咽了一下。

“贾维斯，开启单面玻璃模式。”黑发男人声音低哑，“我能进入你吗，亲爱的？”

“当然可以，托尼。”史蒂夫笑着摇头，“不过，亲爱的？你认真的？”

“当然，我的甜心。”托尼凑上前去与史蒂夫接吻。他伸出舌头轻压金发青年不知往哪放的舌尖，对史蒂夫略微蹙眉的表情欲罢不能。

史蒂夫顺应托尼的动作仰头倒在床上，这张终于在此刻实至名归的双人床被压下一块凹陷，上方金发青年的双腿被钢铁侠狡猾的膝盖顶开，被迫张开来，露出双腿间的一团鼓胀。坏心眼的斯塔克总裁用膝盖顶弄美国队长腿间柔软温热的一团，得到金发青年轻轻的喘息。史蒂夫低沉的吸气声在托尼听来完美得无可救药，每一个波纹都令他欢愉不以。他俯下身去亲吻史蒂夫，撩起男人的T恤露出精壮的身体，还没等托尼好好欣赏，史蒂夫就以美国队长的速度在他没反应过来之前撕了他的衣服。

托尼毫不在意地甩开成了布条的短袖，就见史蒂夫对自己可怜的T恤进行了无情却色气的销毁。金发青年在他面前攥紧胸前的衣物，有力的手臂向两边一张，便让自己的衣服也变成了布条，和床下托尼的那堆一起作伴。挺起的胸膛上，完美的两块腹肌与上头樱红的乳尖暴露在微凉是空气里。

一股热流冲到下半身，托尼呼吸一滞，差点低声喊叫——老天，史蒂夫这个动作过于性感了！

他低吼着冲向金发青年，将他的双手按在头顶。史蒂夫没有挣扎，而托尼平时安静温和的眼神如今像是想将他吞噬殆尽，史蒂夫清楚自己如今也是这般，于是他挺了挺腰，向经验丰富的钢铁侠寻求帮助。

“你可真辣。”托尼喑哑的嗓音令史蒂夫兴奋。

“所以，搞快点。”史蒂夫学着对方的样子舔舔嘴唇，目光玩味地望见钢铁侠因他动作吸气的样子，“我该怎么做？”

“躺着就好，甜心。”托尼变戏法一般将不知从哪掏出来的润滑剂放在史蒂夫身边，“现在让我们专注于前戏。”

“好吧，别让我等太久。”史蒂夫对自己裹在裤子里的阴茎颇有微词，但在看到托尼腿间同样鼓胀的一团后便释然了。

他享受起托尼的爱抚来。钢铁侠亲吻他的上半身，认真又色情。在脖颈、指尖和胸部留下深深浅浅的吻痕。酥麻与轻微的快感拍打史蒂夫的身体，他轻轻呻吟，眯起眼来等待托尼这一轮进攻结束。

忽然，托尼被史蒂夫一个挺身撞到了，他面前迎来两块壮硕的胸肌，紧接着天旋地转，他被史蒂夫按在了床上，金发青年像模像样地啃上他的锁骨。

“喔，对，就是那。”托尼欣然接受史蒂夫的爱抚，在史蒂夫吸吮他的乳尖时——就像方才他对史蒂夫做的那样——绷紧身体，双腿间硬到发痛。他很少被别人这样爱抚身体，史蒂夫手掌游离过的部位火热地颤抖，无声叫嚣着渴望更多抚慰。

托尼躺在床上舒服地喘息，偶尔的啃咬让他发出几声吸气。他听到正埋在他腹肌间的史蒂夫低声询问：“我给你带来的感觉与你给我带来的一样好吗，托尼？”

钢铁侠拍拍史蒂夫结实的肩背，在金发男人抬起来后亲吻他的额头，声音温和深情：“当然，你一直都很棒，史蒂夫。”

说着，托尼将史蒂夫翻过来，让他趴在床上，却没打算脱下那条该死的裤子。美国队长疑惑地扭过头去，只见钢铁侠坏笑着拍他的屁股：“冷静点，慢慢来，史蒂夫。”

“那最好不要超出我的忍耐限度，托尼。你不会希望我将你的腰骑断的。”史蒂夫幽幽道，钢铁侠的动作明显僵硬了些许。

“嘿，我这是为你解决四倍性欲呢，所以四次高潮是打底，不是吗？”托尼小声呢喃，趴到史蒂夫身上，双手探入美国队长的裤子里，一边在金发青年耳畔吐着热气。

“发挥你的想象力，史蒂夫。唔……我猜，你也想上我，所以，想想你将我压在身下，进入我的身体。”托尼听到史蒂夫短促的抽气声，美国队长的蓝眼睛暗沉地盯着他。而托尼则动起灵活的手指，隔着两层布料描绘史蒂夫的老二。指腹划过挤在内裤里的硬挺，从头部划过背部，再到根部，最后在两团囊袋间来回摩挲。暖流在下体堆积到极致，史蒂夫抓住床单，趴在柔软的床上小声呜咽，双腿不自觉张开，好让托尼更好的挑逗他。老实说，他完全没预料到托尼会用这种方法，想象力他并不缺乏，只是没想到在大脑里描绘托尼躺在他身下的样子竟是如此刺激。

“想象我的身体在你面前完全敞开，身上都是你留下的吻痕。喔，忘记了我现在身上就有不少。”托尼轻笑，却也控制不住地用自己两腿间的硬热摩擦史蒂夫挺翘的臀瓣，“嘿，史蒂夫，队长，甜心。听着，你会进入我的身体，然后本能地进攻，将我操进床铺里，我只能握住你的手，或者干脆点，抓住床单可怜地迎接你的进攻而忍耐着发出呻吟——”

“你该死的能不能快点搞——唔——”史蒂夫的怒吼哽在喉咙口，他的阴茎被托尼握住，隔着裤子快速来回摩擦，丝丝缕缕的快慰在下体盘踞，却迟迟达不到高潮的水准，濒临高潮的一小段时间里令他煎熬又甜蜜，腿根止不住地打颤。史蒂夫甚至有些许后悔答应托尼自己会全权听令。他清楚自己此刻的样子在托尼眼里性感得无可救药，他清楚听到身后的钢铁侠艰难忍耐的喘息。几秒钟后，在史蒂夫的情潮落回某个阈值后，金发青年听到身后钢铁侠脱下裤子、急不可耐地丢到一边，同时终于开始将他的裤子也脱下。

恢复控制力的史蒂夫配合托尼脱下运动裤，白色内裤中间鼓胀的一团已经经络分明。而当史蒂夫看到托尼腿间深色的、形状完美的性器时，下意识想上手摸一把，却被托尼阻止。

“你不会想我现在就缴械的，甜心。”托尼喑哑的声音低沉磁性，他扒下史蒂夫的内裤丢到一边，对眼前这根他见过几回的阴茎爱不释手般抚摸上去，这惹来史蒂夫一声短暂高亢的呻吟。

托尼让史蒂夫坐起来，背对着他跪坐在床上，挺翘的臀瓣正好贴紧托尼的腰胯，这让他的阴茎很好的夹在史蒂夫有力的双腿之间。

“哇哦，我没想到这个。”史蒂夫听到润滑剂被打开的声音，他有些紧张，可还是尽量放松。身后的托尼用左手扶住史蒂夫的腰，史蒂夫握紧他的手寻求安全感，一点点微凉的润滑剂被托尼倒在他的尾椎部分，顺着腰窝和臀缝滑入他的后穴。

“放松，史蒂夫。”托尼轻咬他的后颈，用黏腻的手指在股沟来回滑动，带起史蒂夫一阵鸡皮疙瘩和颤栗的呻吟。金发青年为这种陌生的快感感到兴奋，他本能地扭动腰胯，让托尼的手指和阴茎摩擦自己双腿间的敏感带。

托尼的动作很温和。在几次确认史蒂夫的渴望后，他才弯曲手指，小心地探入史蒂夫体内。异物入侵的挤压感令史蒂夫微微蹙眉，可与此同时，托尼小幅度顶胯，让夹在金发青年腿间的阴茎摩擦对方的囊袋。快感迅速冲淡了后穴的不适，敏感的囊袋被托尼的阴茎摩挲得左右摇摆，史蒂夫很少碰那里，而被托尼这般操干有种别样的情色感在里面。

“你可真棒，托尼。”史蒂夫低声呢喃，几声气音夹在话语里，“喔，两根手指？”

“虽然我很想用其他东西帮你扩张，但我觉得你第一次还是更能接受手指，嗯？”托尼的阴茎头部偶尔擦过史蒂夫性器的底部，快感令他的铃口流出前液，将史蒂夫的阴茎擦得水光发亮。而与此同时，托尼加快了手指抽插的速度，并在某一次快准狠地按在了史蒂夫的前列腺上，并屈指快速按压了好几下。

面前的美国队长发出一声魅惑的高亢呻吟，挺直了腰背的他弯成一道优美的弧线，紧绷的肌肉漂亮又充满力量感。微张的双唇殷红水润，俊逸的脸颊染上欲望的红，微眯的双眼和紧蹙的双眉令人想狠狠侵犯他。托尼有些受不了这样的史蒂夫，他只想狠厉的肏他，可扩张还没结束，钢铁侠也忍得很辛苦。

“你高潮了吗？”托尼低声询问，并将手指抽出史蒂夫体内。对方颤抖着身子胡乱点头，声音断断续续的，失去了平日的冷静，情欲主宰一切，盘踞在下半身的欢愉让他近乎求助地开口：“我猜是的。老天啊，托尼，继续给我。”

史蒂夫松开托尼的手，一只手撑住自己，另一只手握住自己和托尼露出一节的阴茎撸动起来。托尼像是受到什么莫大刺激般往后一移，快速离开了史蒂夫的魔抓。

“说好的让我上你。”托尼咬了史蒂夫一口，对先前种下的吻合已经淡去的事实颇有微词般加重了这次下口的力度。史蒂夫被托尼幼稚的行径惹笑了，他放弃安慰阴茎，转而支撑住自己，将屁股送向托尼。

“Fuck me.”史蒂夫低声下令，这一刻他仍是作为总指挥的美国队长。托尼觉得这样的史蒂夫辣透了，他会将眼前的一切记在心里，时不时翻出来回忆，这将是绝佳的性幻想场面之一，保证让他在开会时都能硬起来。

“遵命，长官。”托尼眼神一暗，将史蒂夫按在床上，性器对准他的后穴，摩挲几次后缓慢又坚定的往里入侵。饱胀与吞噬托尼的满足令史蒂夫舒服地哼气，充分润滑扩张的后穴令这次的性爱几乎没有带来疼痛。直到托尼的阴茎整根没入史蒂夫体内，两人才满意地发出喟叹，一些早就想做的运动此刻顺理成章的开始了。

单向玻璃外的阳光撒在床沿，阴影中是两具纠缠不清的赤裸身体。托尼在史蒂夫身后打钻机一般地肏着金发青年，可对方似乎游刃有余地眯眼享受，甚至对托尼偶尔的力度并不满意。

没过一会儿，史蒂夫便将托尼压在身下，两腿大开地跨坐在他腰上，扶正托尼的阴茎坐了下去，狂放地扭动腰肢，忘情地用托尼的性器操弄自己。瘫在他身下气喘吁吁的托尼眼睛都快直了，不愿放过此刻史蒂夫的任何细节。不论是白皙的肌理、强壮优美的双腿还是两人交合处进进出出的他自己的性器，以及史蒂夫那根可怜的、在半空中晃来荡去却始终无人问津的老二。

“唔……托尼，你太棒了！上帝啊，我爱死这个了！”史蒂夫忘我地摇摆，一边对身下托尼难耐的表情情有独钟。他的胸部时不时被钢铁侠袭击，而他也不甘示弱地袭击钢铁侠，在对方胸膛上留下几个牙齿印。

史蒂夫在时不时攀附的高潮中放肆地摇摆，直到身下的托尼一把将他抱住，借助他的力量起身，让他重新躺回床上后重重干进他体内，伏在他胸口低吼着释放自己。史蒂夫也有些气喘，他抱住趴在自己身上的钢铁侠，等待两人腰胯处被欲望席卷的肌肉从抽搐欢愉的状态中复归平静。

托尼汗湿着额角抬起头来，挑起史蒂夫的下巴将舌头伸进对方嘴里，直到史蒂夫被他吻得气喘吁吁双唇发红才肯罢休。

“你可真是……”托尼笑着抬头，“我都怕满足不了你。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，捏了捏托尼此刻疲软的阴茎，幽幽问了句：“你的不应期是多久？”

“呃……十五分钟？”餍足的托尼此刻却有种不详的预感。他当然不会对史蒂夫有任何不满，只是面对此刻仍旧兴致勃勃，而且阴茎进入半勃起状态却并未射精的史蒂夫，一股莫名的挫败感漫上心头。

“嘿，老兄，这不是你的问题。”史蒂夫自然捕捉了托尼眼中一闪而过的愧疚，他将托尼的脑袋按进自己的大胸里，再轻轻拍打他的脊背提供温和的安慰，“要怪就怪血清，好吗？”

“可你显然还想要。”托尼轻叹口气，双手抱紧史蒂夫，在他完美的胸肌上轻轻揉捏，“我该怎么做？”

“嗯……或许你需要，呃，为我做一做前列腺按摩？”史蒂夫想起前不久他们才完全搜罗来的知识，脸颊微红，“就，我猜你会喜欢我躺在床上随你折腾？”

托尼脑海中闪过史蒂夫躺在他面前，而自己用手指将他送上高潮。金发青年双腿大敞，毫不遮掩的下半身被他完全掌控，泥泞的后穴里进出着他的手指，因为被刺激前列腺而达到数次深层的前列腺高潮，阴茎跳动却无法突破前列腺高潮的限制迟迟没有射出精液。只能双腿无力打颤，双手揪紧床单，表情难耐，眼里闪着光地望着他——

钢铁侠立刻起身，一边呢喃着“你这样挑逗我是对不应期男士最大的折磨”，一边递给史蒂夫两个枕头，一个枕在脑后，一个垫在腰下。托尼打开他的双腿，后者没有反抗，反而张得更开，将微红的后穴重新露出来。

待夕阳撒在两人身上，疲惫的托尼双手环住史蒂夫结实的腰身，脑袋窝在他胸肌里小憩。史蒂夫则是终于餍足地抱着托尼，半眯着眼轻轻摩挲托尼平滑结实的脊背。手掌下温热的肌肉手感极佳，令史蒂夫爱不释手。

在托尼第一次高潮后，钢铁侠就转为卖力地为史蒂夫做起按摩，让前列腺高潮在史蒂夫体内冲来撞去。期间，由于史蒂夫实在太过性感，十五分钟后，重新硬起来的托尼再次与史蒂夫做爱。他们尝试了许多新姿势，其中史蒂夫最喜欢的是托尼穿着战甲将他抵在墙上肏干。双腿悬空的半失重感能令史蒂夫更加紧张，更能延长高潮。

金发青年记得，在他终于控制不住自己将精液射在托尼的战甲上后那个要人命的热吻。托尼或许很喜欢这部分的猜测被史蒂夫记在心里，决定将来多试几次。

但托尼进入第二次不应期后，欲望依旧未完全消失的史蒂夫终于将托尼逼疯。科学家掏出自己压底箱的宝贝，让战甲拿来了各种各样的性爱玩具。

“我就知道最后会变成这样。”托尼悲怆的表情令史蒂夫记忆犹新，可他这是第一次如此释放自己的欲望，颇有些一发不可收拾的趋势。于是最后，在玩具们将两人弄得更加黏糊糊后，史蒂夫终于抱着被高潮、愧疚感、进攻性以及各种乱七八糟的情感、欲望完全支配的托尼在高潮中呻吟到哑了嗓子，并宣布今天的做爱活动到此结束。

折腾了一下午的两人将沾满体液与润滑液的床单被子连着待清洗的玩具们丢到一边，拿出套新的换上后抱在一起倒头就睡，直到太阳下山，晚饭的时间逐渐逼近。先醒来的史蒂夫在思考了许久需不需要两人调转体位这个问题后，果断决定自己还是躺着享受的好。毕竟，就他们现在了解的知识来看，如果承受方换成托尼，他的肠胃和身体肯定跟不上史蒂夫的四倍欲望，更容易受伤，也更容易留下些影响身体健康的隐患。

所以当托尼醒来，熟练地寻到史蒂夫柔软的嘴唇啃上去后，史蒂夫便将自己的想法告诉了他。对方无奈又温和地望着他，棕色眸子全是包容与爱惜。黑发男人抵住美国队长的额头，叹息着低语：“永远为你服务，我最爱的史蒂夫。”

end.


End file.
